


Year One: The Curse Begins

by RogueFinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, more characters as the story goes on - Freeform, relationships added later when they are older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueFinn/pseuds/RogueFinn
Summary: Talon Farley is about to begin at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The same school his brother, Jacob, was expelled from right before he dissapeared 1 1/2 year earlier. Talon is not excited to begin there, but his hopes change as he gets to know the place, and finds his place there among friends. But the reputation of Jacob follows Talon wherever he goes, and constantly reminds him of what happened.
Kudos: 1





	1. Diagon Alley, and a new face

**Author's Note:**

> Will keep this consistent with Hogwarts Mystery's main story, but will have changes from the canon (Talon, the mc, is male, while Rowan is female). I'll do year 1 first, and continue if things go alright.   
> This is my first work here, so feel free to come with feedback on what you think of this story, and how I can make it better.

«Well, this is my last evening before i start at Hogwarts. I'm gonna miss you, 'Pip', but at least we got to spend this last day together.» 

Two boys were sitting on the grass on a hill overlooking a forest, as the sun was setting on the last day of summer. They were far apart in age, but looked similar. Not so strange, given they were siblings. The oldest one had short, light.brown hair, green eyes, and a pleasent smile on his face. The smile he always had when he was with his brother. The younger of the two had slightly longer hair than his brother, but the same green eyes. 

«You will write to me Jacob, right? You have to promise to write and tell me everything that happens,» said the younger brother, as he tugged at Jacob's arm. In return, Jecob wrestled his arm free, and put it around his brother's shoulder. «I've told you several times already that you'll be the first to hear anything that happens, 'Pip'. And in the holidays, I'll tell you all about what it's like at Hogwarts.»

«In a few years, you'll start there too,» Jacob continued. «And then, nobody will be able to stop the Farley brothers: Talon and Jacob. We'll be kings of the school, and then...»

«Talon, wake up! We have to get to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies.»

Talon shot up in his bed as his mother called for him. He took a few seconds to collect his thoughts, and remembered he was in his bedroom. He had dreamed about the last day before Jacob had left to start his education at Hogwarts. The last time Talon had seen his brother the way he had always been before. Already in the first holiday, he had changed. Jacob had seemed disturbed by something, but he tried to hide it during the christmas. And in the summer, he had been very secretive. It was first during Jacob's second school year that things began to seem more clear. He had been searching for the infamous Cursed Vaults. 

That was the start of Jacob's missery. After some years of searching for and unleashing the curses of the Vaults, he had been expelled, And shortly after that, gone missing. The whole family was heartbroken. Talon couldn't believe Jacob would just leave them like that. But it seemed he had. From that day, Talon began dreading the day he would start at Hogwarts. It had been one and a half year since Jacob dissapeared, and now it was only a week before Talon were to leave for Hogwarts.

«Great, school supplies,» he said to himself sarchastically. Nevertheless, he got up and got dressed. He decided to just were a pair of dark pants and a brown shirt. Nothing fancy.

«Good morning,» he muttered as he came downstairs, and sat down at the kitchen table. Breakfast was already served, so Talon began eating at once. He just wanted to get this day over with as fast as possible.

«Good morning to you too,» replied his mother, sounding a bit shocked at her son's tone. She sat down beside him at the table, and put her hand on his shoulder. «I know you don't want to think about Hogwarts, but we have to get the required supplies before you start. Once you get to used to Hogwarts, I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think.»

Talon didn't reply. He just continued to eat. Once he was done, he and his mother went to the living room, and found the floo powder. Talon entered their fireplace, and said «Diagon Alley» as he threw down the powder. Just as he did, the world around him changed.

«There are a few things I need to get since we're already here, if it's alright for you to get your wand and robe on your own? Then we'll meet at Flourish and Blotts after.» Talon had been to Digaon Alley several times before, so he knew where to go to get what he needed. He nodded in agreement to his mother, then they parted ways.

The first place Talon headed was Madam Malkin's to get his robes. He had been there once before, when Jacob got his robes.

When he was done there, it was time to visit Ollivander. This would be the first time Talon was there. He had only heard about Ollivander, that he was a famous wand-maker, and could determine what wand would suit each witch or wizard best only by looking at them. Talon entered his shop, and was greeted by the wand-maker at once. «Welcome, young man. Looking for a wand before going to Hogwarts? You look similar to one of my earlier costumers. Jacob Farley.» Talon was shocked by this mention of his brother, but replied as well as he could. «Eh, he was my brother.» Ollivander turned around, and began fumbling with the shelf. «Ah, yes, Farley. That makes you Talon, right? Let's see, this wand might be good for you. Here, try it.» Talon took the wand that was handed to him, and flicked it in the air. «It seemes like it is a good match,» said Ollivander. «Thanks,» said Talon as he paid him.

Once outside, Talon took a good look at his wand. Something about it felt... right? He didn't know what it was, but he felt more confident in going to Hogwarts now. 11 inches, pine wood with a dragon heartstring.

«Hey, excuse me, but are you a new student at Hogwarts?»

Talon was startled by the voice asking a question. He turned to his right, and saw the source of the voice: a girl that looked to be the same age as him. «Um, yes,» Talon answered awkwardly. «Why?»

The girl that had asked him had dark skin, and shoulder-lenght black hair. She was dressed in a skirt, and a sweater. «I saw you come out from Ollivander with that wand, and guessed you were gonna start at Hogwarts next week too. You're the first other student I've met. I'm Rowan Khanna.» She stretched out her hand.

«Talon,» replied Talon as he shook her hand. «You're the first student I've met too, Rowan. Are you getting your school supplies too?» 

«Only my robe and wand. I got the books earlier, so I could read and be prepared for the school start. I want to learn as much as I can, and be able to be the youngest proffesor in Hogwarts' history.»

«Wow, that's an ambitous goal. You're really excited to start attending Hogwarts, huh?»

«Off course! Who wouldn't be?»

Talon looked away, feeling even more awkward since he wasn't very interested in starting his education there. «You said you needed to get a wand and robes, right? I don't want to keep you waiting.»

«I've only got my robes left. I was at Ollivanders earlier today and got this.» Rowan took up a beautiful wand. «9 inches, walnut wood and unicorn hair core,» she explained, before she put it away. «Where are you headed next?»

«Um, to Flourish and Blotts. I still have to get my books.»

«Okay, I hope I see you again on the train in a week Talon.»

«See you then Rowan, it was nice to meet you. Bye»


	2. Ravenclaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Talon will leave for Hogwarts is here. How will the Train Journey go, and what will happen when he arrives at the School?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was published later than I wanted, due to work. It is not my best work, since it is mostly just setting up the scene for what will happen later. But I hope you will find it good enough to read the Next Chapter, which I hope will be up within the Next week. Feedback and comments is very much welcome.

The day had finally come. Talon and his mother had travelled to London, to King's Cross Station, where Talon would be leaving for Hogwarts. It was crowded, as one would expect on a normal work day for muggles, so getting to platform 93/4 wouldn't be easy. As if it ever was. Other wizard families were there too, both familiar and unfamiliar. Talon didn't know any of them, only seen a few of them and never talked to them. But it seemed like his mother was acquainted with some of them. Two of the other families joined with the Farley's to walk through to platform 93/4.

Once through, the three families split up. Talon and his mother found a place a bit away from the others, to say their goodbyes. This wasn't easy for either of them. Talon didn't want to leave, and his mother didn't want him to leave to the place Jacob was expelled from. But the both knew it would be for the best.

«So, this is it,» Talon's mother said. She crouched down and locked eyes with her son. «I know this seems very hard. You will be recognized there because of Jacob. But everything will be alright. Once you start there, and people get to know you, all of the bad things you feel about that place will go away. You'll find friends there who'll help you when you need it. And if anything happens, don't hesitate to write home, okay?»

Talon hesitated for a moment. But he knew he had no choice now. So there was no reason to argue with his mother about it here. «Yes, you're probably right,» he answered. Right after he said that, the train gave signal that it would soon depart. «I have to get on the train now. I promise to write about anything that happens.» Then he took his trunk, and walked towards one of the train doors.

«Bye sweetie. I love you,» his mom shouted after him.»

The train was fully packed with students, young and old. Most of the young ones seemed to be confused as to what to do and where to go. The rooms on the train were already starting to fill up, so a lot of the new students didn't know where to go or sit. 

Talon walked down the hall of the train, looking in through all the windows on the doors to try and find a place to stay during the journey. It was common knowledge that the train journey to Hogwarts took all day, and that they wouldn't arrive until the evening. But all the rooms he looked inside of seemed to be full, or occupied by older students. It wasn't that Talon was especially afraid of them, it was more that he didn't like to be with too many new people at once. Expecially for longer periods, if it could be avoided.

Then, after 10 minuttes of looking, Talon finally found a room with someone familiar in. The girl he had met in Diagon Alley a week before was sitting there, reading a book. Talon knocked on the glass on the door, and opened it as Rowan put her book down. «Hey, mind if I come in?» he asked. Rowan looked pleasantly surprised as she saw Talon. «Off course not, come in, sit down.» She got up, and almost pushed him down in the seat opposite her. «Whoa, easy. What's the rush?» he asked as he was sat down.

«Oh, I'm just glad to finally see someone I know here on the train,» she answered, and smiled to him. But there was something about that smile, that made Talon suspicious. He knew she was hiding something, but decided not to ask about it yet.

It was silence for a short moment, but it was broken by Rowan not after long. «Aren't you excited that we're finally going to Hogwarts? I have waited for this day my whole life?» Rowan seemed very... eager and, well, excited, about this school. Something Talon did not understand at all. But he tried to stay positive for Rowan's sake. «It will certainly be... a new experience,» replied Talon. «I haven't really thought much about it, really. This day sort of just came faster than expected, so I haven't had the time.» Rowan seemed somewhat shocked by this answer, but her excitement overshadowed it. 

«What are you looking forward to the most, Talon?» she asked without a warning. A question one would expect of someone like Rowan, yet it caught Talon of guard. What was he looking forward to? Was there even anything? It would probably be fun to learn charms and potions, but he could always learn that be reading spellbooks. And the teachers of those classes would knew who Talon was because of his brother. How would the teachers even react to teaching him? Jacob had done things the teachers really didn't like. Would they be hesitant to teach him, or outright scold him in class?

«Um, Talon? Are you there?» Rowan snapped him out of his thoughts. It hadn't felt like it, but he had sat there in silence for... longer than he intended. «Eh,» 'think fast. Something, anything,' he said to himself in his head. «the History of Magic classes,» he answered, his voice shaking. «My brother told me the teacher is a ghost, and -» Did he just hear himself mention his brother? That was the one thing he wanted to avoid: any mention of his brother. And here he was, doign it himself.

«A ghost? Wow,» Rowan replied, still as excited as before. «Sounds fun. I'm looking forward to all the classes. The spare time between classes, not so much. As I mentioned earlier, I want to become the youngest professor in Hogwarts' history.» It didn't seem like she took much notice of Jecob's mention. But she probably didn't know that Talon was Jacob's brother, as he hadn't told her his family-name yet. 

«Why don't you look forward to the spare time there,» Talon asked. He had noticed that Rowan sounded somewhat sad when she mentioned the spare time. Talon wasn't fond of the thought of the spare time there either, but he couldn't understand what Rowan had against it. «Oh, it's just that...» she stopped for a moment. «Well, I'm not very good with making... friends.» Now she really sounded sad. She turned her head to the side, and looked through the window, doing her best to not make eye contact. «What do you mean, Rowan? We are friends right? And we became so quite easily.» Talon tried his best to cheer her up. He didn't want anyone else to feel bad, even if he did. «Do you have any idea how nervous I was when I saw you coming out of Ollivander's, and decided to talk to you? I just wanted to know at least one other student before the school year started, and I wasn't really thinking when I talked to you. Honestly, I am not very good with people, or talking.» 

«Don't say that, Rowan,» replied Talon. «I'm sure a lot of the other first years feel the same way. I couldn't even tell that you were nervous when we met.» She looked back at Talon. He smiled at her, but she didn't manage to smile back. «I know you will find a lot of friends there, but I hope you can hold out with me until then.» That made Rowan laugh, and Talon began laughing right after. «Thanks Talon,» replied Rowan when she was done laughing. «Somehow, you managed to make me feel better about this. I hope I can do the same for you if you ever need it.»

They continued to talk and joke around throughout the train journey. When they arrived at the train station near Hogwarts, they were greeted by a giant man, who told the first years to follow him to some boats that would take them to Hogwarts castle.

At the castle, they were greeted by an older woman who seemed to hold a lot of authority. All the first years were sent to or herded by her away from the older students. When they were all gathered up, the woman started talking. «Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place soon in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting in here." 

She lead them inside the big main hall, where all the other students were sitting at four different tables. They watched as the first years were lead inside, and towards the back of the hall, where the other teachers were sitting. But in front of the teacher's table stood a chair with an old hat on. McGonagall stopped them a few feet from the chair with the hat, then walked up to it herself. «This is the Sorting Hat, who will reveal which of the four houses each one of you will be placed in. Your house will be your home while at Hogwarts.» 

The top of the hat started moving, and an opening in it came into view. The next thing that happened shocked all the first years: the hat started singing. It sang a song about Hogwarts and the four houses for a couple minutes, before it calmed down. «All right, shall we start this,» it asked, with some students still shocked. «Who's first?» McGonagall read the name of a student, and placed the hat on his head when he came forth and sat on the chair. After some seconds, the hat opened it's mouth wide.

«Hufflepuff,»it shouted, and one of the tables started clappign and cheering, and motioning for the boy to come to their table. Then McGonagall continued to read the names of the students.

It didn't take long before it was Talon's turn. He sat down on the chair, and the hat was placed on his head.He was very nervous of how this would go. What traits would the hat see in him to be able to place him in one of the four houses. Which traits were considered over others? Everyone possessed something that would qualify them for all of the houses. So how could it choose one house for each student would fit best in?

What if it didn't see anything that would qualify Talon for any of the houses? All of this flew around in his head as the hat was placed there.

«Is that something you're afraid of, mister Farley?»

Talon shock as he heard the small voice of the hat right by his ear. 

«I don't think that is a real fear of yours. And yes, I can hear what you are thinking right now. Hm, you have an active brain, Farley. I remember someone else, a few years ago, that had a similar way of thinking. I remember where I placed him, and I still think that was the right choice, even after everything that happened. And I think you could do very well in the same house. Yes, you will be a good addition to the house of...

RAVENCLAW!»

...the same house as Jacob had been placed in six years earlier.


	3. Merula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon is introduced to his house at Hogwarts, Ravenclaw. The students begin to get taught Things in class.  
> But a New character in Talon's life causes trouble, and knows Things she shouldn't about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer than expected to get this one done. Again, any feedback is very much welcome.

«Ravenclaws, follow me!»

After everyone had finished eating, and the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had finished his speech the fifth year prefects of each house had been intsructed to lead the students of their house to their common room. It was a strict-looking boy who took the lead of the Ravenclaws. «I'm Chester Davis, prefect of Ravenclaw. For the first years, it is important that you listen to what I tell you, and remember it. Now, everyone follow me.» He lead them out of the hall, and to the grand staricase. It seemed that all the other students were also lead to the staircase. But while the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors took the stairs up, the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs walked to the basement. 

What amazed Talon, as well as all the other first years, was that the stairs were moving. Switching where they lead to and from every now and again. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors took different stairs, to different directions in the castle. The Ravenclaw prefect took them to the fifth floor of the castle, towards the west part of it. He stopped in front of a door in a somewhat secluded part of the castle.

«As the older students know,» Chester started. «This is the way to Ravenclaw Tower, one of the three talest towers in this castle, and the location of our common room and dormitories. Behind this door is a tall spiral staricase that leads to our common room. Our founder, Rowena Ravenclaw, was a patron of riddles and brainpuzzles, which she had in mind when she made this tower. At the top of the staircase is a door with an eagle knocker on. To enter, one must use the knocker, which will then give you a riddle. Answer it correct, and the door opens, but answer it wrong, and you have to wait for someone else to come and answer it's riddle.» He paused, and looked over the group. «Understood?»

The students nodded, and gave sign that they had understood it. «Good, then let's go up and see what the riddle is today.» Chester opened the door, and proceeded to take the lead up the staircase. Once at the top, Chester used the knocker, and it asked it's riddle. Unfortunately, Talon couldn't hear what it said. Many of the others seemed to hear it though, as they discussed what it could be loudly. Talon leant against the wall, because some of the students tried to get in front to answer the riddle, and as he did, a familiar face came into view. Rowan Khanna was standing some steps down the stairs from where Talon was standing. For some reason, Talon hadn't noticed that she had been placed in Rawenclaw as well, during the ceremony. Mostly, he had been caught in his head with the thoughts of his brother, coming in the same house as him, and the Sorting Hat being able to look inside his mind. He hadn't been eating very much, and when some of the other Rawenclaws talked to him, he only nodded and tried to seem that he agreed.

«Hey Rowan,» he said as he walked down to her. «You came in Rawenclaw too?»

Rowan looked at him with a surprised look. «Talon? Hi, I didn't know you were here too.» The surprise in her voice was genuine. «I must have been too distracted by looking around the hall to pay attention when you were sorted. And after, at the Rawenclaw table, I was in too much bliss to notice much of what was going on. Oh, I'm so glad we were sorted in the same house!» Without a warning, she threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug. But Talon was in too big a shock to react and hug her back. This whole day had been a shocking experience for him, for better or worse.

As Rowan let go of him, they heard the door to the common room opening, and were almost pushed inside. The common room looked like a big, old living room. Only better. The room was circuliar, with stone walls with incredible carvings at the bottom. The floor was of marble, with a midnight blue carpet decorated with stars covering most of it. To the left side of the room from the entrance was a beautiful fireplace, with blue chairs and a sofa standing in front of it, and some pictures standing on top. The walls of the room was covered in windows, so one could see the entire school from the room, and eagle statues in bronze. And between the windows were big bookcases with all kinds of books in. Desks and other small tables with chairs also stood around in the room, and a globe was standing beside one of the windows. And to the right of the room was a life-sized statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, with two short stairs going about halfway up the wall on each side.

Chester and the female prefect gave sign that the first years were to follow them over to the statue. «Up these stairs are the dormitories,» started Chester. «All your things have already been moved to your dorm. If the boys will please follow me.» Chester began walking up the stairs to the right side of the statue, while the female prefect lead the girls up the other one. They walked through the door at the top, and were met with another spiral staircase, with seven doors connected to it in different levels. Chester lead the first year boys in to the room at the bottom. «This will be your room for your first year here, boys. As you can see, your things are already here, so you just have to choose a bed, and make yourselves comfortable.» With that, Chester went back outside.

In total, they were four boys in the room, thus there were four beds placed against the wall around the room. The room was circle formed, with these walls also being made of stone. The beds were four-poster beds with blue curtains hanging around them so the students could close at night. On each side of the beds were windows, and a small nightstand was placed on each beds right side. A chest was also placed against the end of the bed, where the students could store their belongings.

The four boys didn't have much energy left after the day, so all of them chose a bed, placed their belonings next to it, and went to sleep.

A few weeks later

«I can't believe we actually were able to perform Lumos today, Talon!»

Talon and Rowan were walking down the corridor, having just finished a lesson in charms. Proffesor Flitwick had taught them about how to perform spells and the basic principals behind it during all the lessons up unitl now. But today, they had been taught their first spell: Lumos, the wand-lighting charm. Rowan was, as expected, very excited about it. Talon, to his surprise, had enjoyed it more than he thought he would.

«It was actually pretty fun,» he said. Even though it had just been lighting their wand, it was performing magic.

«Oh, come on, you enjoyed it as much as I did. As much as everyone did,» nagged Rowan. This was the most exciting thing they had got to do yet. In flying class, they were learning about the basic of how to fly, but had yet to actually try it. Transfiguration and Defence against the Dark Arts were pretty much the same, with them only being taught theory so far. Herbology was fun, since they got to know the plants a bit more, and Talon had loved History of Magic, despite a lot of the other students finding it boring and dull. It was true that it was dry and sometimes boring the way it was taught, but Talon loved history. Plus, the teacher was a ghost. But the worst classes they had was Astronomy and Potions. Astronomy Talon only found boring, but Potions was a differnt story. The teacher, Proffesor Snape, was mean to everyone there. Excpet the Slytherins, he had heard. The Ravenclaws had Potions with the Hufflepuffs, so he had never seen Snape anything but strict and angry.

«Alright, alright, I admit that I enjoyed it,» Talon answered. «But not everyone managed to cast Lumos. It was only our...» He paused, and stopped walking. Rowan stopped a step after, and looked back at Talon. He was looking around, like he was trying to find something. But Rowan soon understood why. From one of the side corridors came voices, and one of them sounded scared and uncomfortable. Both Talon and Rowan took out their wands, and walked down the corridor the voices came from. 

They didn't need to walk far to find them though. They stopped and looked around a corner where they could hear the voiced loud and clear. A Gryffindor boy was forced into a corner by a Slytherin girl. «Who's the strongest witch here at Hogwarts? Say it!» the girl was demanding of the boy. «You! How many times must I say it is you?» the boy answered, almost in tears.

Talon looked at Rowan, and whispered «Do you know who they are?» Rowan took one more look, before shaking her head. They both looked around the corner again, and saw that the Slytherin had taken out her wand, and was pointing it at the Gryffindor's chest.

Before Talon knew what had happened, Rowan had jumped out and ran at the Slytherin, wand in hand. «Hey you! Stop harassing him!» she shouted at her. Talon looked at it in shock, not fully realizing what was happening, before he himself also came out from aroudn the corner, almost as a reflex. The Slytherin girl turned around to look at what was happening, and raised her wand at Talon and Rowan. «Well, well, what have we here?» she asked. «Two more students to witness my power?»

She waved her wand, and said «Flipendo», and both Talon and Rowan were magically pushed backwards, so they fell to the ground. The girl laughed, and walked over to them. «That should prove that I am the strongest witch at this school.»

Talon looked up at her. She had brown, medium lenght hair, somewhat unkept, and with a yellow stripe at the front. And mean eyes. It was hard to pinpoint any other peculiar details about her. «Who are you?» he asked from his lying position.

«Merula Snyde,» she answered proudly. «You better remember that name, Talon Farley.» Talon's eyes widened. How did she know who he was? He never used his family-name, and he hadn't heard many of the teachers use it either. «Yes, I know who you are. You look a lot like the pictures I've seen of your infamous brother Jacob. Perhaps you are gonna share his fate?» And with that, Merula walked away, with a triumphant smile on her face.

Talon laid there in shock. How did this Merula know exactly who he was? He wasn't that similar looking to Jacob. He had even let his hair grow so it would be harder for people to see any similarities. Then something dawned on him. He looked over at Rowan, who was now sitting and rubbing her elbow. What would this mean for their friendship, now that she knew who he was?


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan is revealed have known that Talon was the younger brother of Jacob all along, and she explains how she knew. Talon, Rowan and Ben discuss what to do With Merula, and Ben reveals that he is actually very good With charms and spells. They agree that Ben will teach Talon and Rowan the spell "Rictusempra", which one of them will use to duel Merula. But when it is time for Ben to teach them the spell, he is having second thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, work is keeping me from being able to Write and post this story as frequent as I would like. I will try to make it og faster, but no guarantee. Anyway, hope you enjoy this Chapter, and once again any kind of feedback is appriciated.

Talon was terrified. This Merula Snyde had just revealed who he was to both his best friend Rowan, and the Gryffindor boy they had helped. The name Farley was well known at Hogwarts, because Talon's older brother Jacob, had put the entire school in danger only years before. Talon had managed to keep his family-name a secret at the school so far, thanks to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who had made sure the rest of the staff would not use it when talking to or about him. That was both to make it easier for Talon, and to not worry the other students.

But now, some knew. How Merula had learnt about it was a mystery, but not important now. A more immediate concern was the two others who had heard it. 

Talon had managed to lift himself up on his knees and hands, but the shock kept him from moving further. And he kept his eyes focused on the floor, to not make eyecontact with Rowan. There was no way she hadn't heard it. And given how smart she was, she definetly knew about Jacob and what he had done.

«Hey, Talon, are you alright?» Talon was snapped back out of his thoughts by the sound of Rowan's voice. He looked up, and saw that she stood in front of him, holding a hand out to help him up. The Gryffindor boy was standing behind her. Talon hesitated a bit, but took her hand, and got to his feet. He tried to look for clues as to what Rowan was thinking, but he was too shaken to focus on that. 

«Are you alright?» Rowan asked once more. «We were hit pretty hard with that spell.» Talon didn't manage to answer, just nod his head a bit. The fear that she would leave or panic was all he could think about.

«Is something wrong?» she tried to ask again. But again, she got no answer. «TALON!» she then shouted. This made him jump, and once again, get pulled out of his thoughs. «What is wrong?» Rowan asked, now calm again. It didn't seem like she was goign to freak out, for some reason. On the contrary, she seemed perfectly calm, despite what had happened. «Rowan...» Talon started, but then looked away. «Why are you so nice to me now? Why aren't you trying to get away from me, or freaking out?» he asked. «I know you heard what that girl, Merula, said. That I am the brother of Jacob Farley.» 

Rowan looked down at the floor. «I... kind of... knew,» she said. It took a few seconds for Talon to catch what Rowan had just said, but when he did, his head shot back towards her with surprise.

«W-what?» he stammered. How could she know? Why hadn't she told him or asked about it earlier? And why did she remain his friend?

Rowan looked up from the ground and into Talon's eyes again. «As you know, I am a big fan of Hogwarts, so I obviously know about your brother. In the last years, he has been one of the most well-known students from Hogwarts. In one of the most recent books about Hogwarts, which I have obviously read, he was mentioned. And more importantly, he mentioned having a younger brother, who would be starting at Hogwarts in a few years. And after I met you, I knew there was something familiar about your face. Even with longer hair, there are similarities one can see if you are compared to a picture of Jacob.»

Talon was dumbfounded. He just stared at her and blinked. How had she managed to piece all that together, after just having met him once before?

«...and I might have overheard Ollivander say your last name... and figured it out from that» Rowan looked away embarrased. «I didn't recognize the name Farley then, it was first when I got home and read it in the book I mentioned about Hogwarts that I figured he was your brother.» This made more sense. But it was still weird that she wanted to continue being his friend after. «I hope you're not mad at me for not mentioning it earlier,» she ended.

Again, it took a few seconds for Talon to catch all that was happening, and to find out what to say himself. But after what felt like an eternity, he managed to formulate what he wanted to say. «Why should I be mad at you?» he started. «If anything, you should be mad at me. I should have told you earlier, but I didn't want anyone to know, especially the only friend I had here. I thought Jacob being my brother would... make people not like me. And I was really enjoying having you as a friend Rowan, so I didn't want that to happen.»

Before Talon realized it, Rowan had put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. «I don't care that your brother did some dangerous things when he was a student here. You are not him, you are yourself. And I want you as my friend.» Hearing this made Talon hug her back.

«Um, excuse me, but what is going on?»

Both Talon and Rowan let go, and looked at where the voice was coming from. The Gryffindor boy who had been attacked by Merula. They had completly forgot about him.

«Oh, sorry,» started Talon. «We just had to sort some things out. I'm Talon... Farley.» He stretched out a hand towards the boy. «Ben Copper,» replied the boy and shook Talon's hand. «And I'm Rowan Khanna,» chimed Rowan in and shook Ben's hand. «Are you alright?» she asked.

«Yes, thanks to you two,» answered Ben. «Thanks a lot for stopping that Slytherin girl. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come. She was bullying me without reason, constantly saying that she was the strongest witch at this school. I really don't know why she would bully me with it. I would never claim to be stronger than her.»

Something about the name Ben Copper rung a bell in Talon's head. He thought he had heard it been mentioned somewhere before. Somewhere related to a class. «WAIT!» he suddenly exclaimed, which made Ben jump. «Sorry. But I think Proffessor Flitwick mentioned you once in Charms class. I think he said you were talented with charms, and learned quicker than the other's in your class, Ben.»

«Really, Flitwick said that?» asked Ben once he had calmed down enough. «Well, I did manage to learn Lumos faster than my classmates. But what has that got to do with anything?» Talon thought for a moment. «Could Merula perhaps feel threatened by you being praised by Proffessor Flitwick? If she is obsessed with being the strongest witch, then she might feel that you are trying to top her.»

«That is ridiculous, I have no desire to be strongest,» stated Ben firmly. «In fact, it is the opposite. I don't want to be known for being powerful. It would only scare me.»

«Well, it seems Merula is not thinking that,» said Rowan, who had remained silent for a while. «And I don't think she will stop her bullying. Only now, it will include me and Talon too.» That made Ben look even more worried than before. And uncomfortable. Like he thought he was bothering them with this problem. «Don't worry, Ben. We'll not just stand by and let someone like Merula bully us, right Talon?» She looked over at Talon. «No, we won't,» he answered. «But what can we do about it? That spell she did was very powerful, and the only spell we know is Lumos.»

After a few seconds, Ben spoke up. «No, it is not.» Talon and Rowan looked questioningly at Ben. «I... might know a spell we can... use against her. But I refuse be the one to do it.» It was a moment of silence, before Talon spoke up. «You know a spell we can use against her? How? We haven't been at this school for more than a couple of weeks.» 

«Flitwick taught me,» answered Ben. «He is an old duelling champion, you know. For some reason, he meant I was ready to learn it last week. But it didn't help me against that Slytherin, exactly. But maybe it will for you. It is the tickeling charm, Rictusempra. It is used to make your opponent feel tickled, so they are distracted and can't attack.»

«That is great Ben,» said Rowan. «Can you teach it to us?»

«Sure, but I think I have a lesson that starts soon. We can meet up tomorrow morning, in the courtyard, and I will show you the spell.»

«Great, see you then.»

Talon and Rowan woke up early the next day, and walked to the courtyard after meeting up in the common room. It was a Saturday, so there wouldn't be ny classes to worry about missing. Most of the other students were either sleeping, or eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Which meant that the courtyard was empty. 

When the two arrived, Ben was nowhere to be seen. Talon sat down on the fountain to wait for him, while Rowan paced around. But there was no sign that Ben would show up.

«Where is he?» asked Rowan after 15 minutes of waiting. «He said we would meet here in the morning, right?»

«Yes,» replied Talon. «But it is still very early. We can't be sure he has woken up yet, or how early in the morning he meant. Give him some time.»

But after 15 more minuttes, Talon began to be impatient himself. No other students had yet come to the courtyard, but the sun was slowly creeping it's way up, so it wouldn't be long before they no longer had the courtyard to themselves.

Then, finally, Ben arrived. He looked awkward as he walked over to them. «Finally,» said Rowan. «What took you so long?»

«Well,» Ben started. «The truth is, I'm not so sure about this anymore. I don't think it is a good idea to teach you this spell and go after Merula.»

Talon was shocked from hearing this. And from the look on Rowan's face, she was shocked too. Why was Ben suddenly quitting their plan? Didn't he want revenge on Merula, who had bullied him, and would probably continue to do?

«What are you saying Ben,» asked Talon. «You don't want to teach us the spell? What changed your mind?»

Ben awkwardly stood there, and tried to not make eye-contact. «BEN!» shouted Rowan.

«I'm a coward, okay,» cried Ben out, as he took a step back. «I am probably the least brave student here at Hogwarts. How I was sorted into Gryffindor is beyond me. I don't want to do anything that will make Merula want to bully me anymore.»

Talon and Rowan looked at each other, before Talon walked up to Ben. «Merula will not stop, just because we stayed away from her,» he said. «Standing up to her is the only way for us to stop her bullying. But we won't force you to do something you don't want, Ben.»

«I want to help you,» exclaimed Ben. «But what if Merula tries to take revenge? Or what if the Professors find out? Duelling is illigal outside the club.»

«If that happens, we will protect each other and share the punishment,» chimed Rowan in. «We are friends, are we not Ben. And friends help each other.»

Ben stood still for a moment in deep thought. «Alright, I will teach you the spell,» he said. «But I will need one of you to demonstrate it on.»

Talon took a few steps backwards. «You can do it on me, Ben. I'm ready,» he said.

«Alright Talon,» said Ben, as he raised his wand. «Oh, and by the way, about what you and Rowan, and Merula said about your brother, I don't care about it. Who your brother was has nothing to do with who you are. You are my friend, and that is what counts.»

Then Ben closed his eyes for a few seconds, took a deep breath, and opened his eyes to stare directly at Talon. «Rictusempra!»


	5. Revenge and Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon and Rowan train vigoriously for the upcoming duel against Merula Snyde. But things happen, and the stakes for the duel is higher than before. And what will the other students think when things about both Talon's and Merula's family is revealed?

There had been two weeks since Talon, Rowan and Ben met Merula Snyde, and were attacked by her. Since that day, Talon and Rowan had trained on the spell Ben taught them every chance they got. At the start, they hadn't managed to do anything with it. But as the days went by, slowly, they began to learn it.

On the eight day, Rowan had begun giggling after Talon had used the spell on her, which meant it had had some effect. Since that day, the laughter of the reciever of the spell had grown bigger and bigger.

All three knew the day they had to challenge Merula was getting close. It had to be, because they had heard that Merula was bullying other students as well. For some reason, she was obbsessed with being stronger and better than everyone.

While looking around the castle in their spare time, the trio had found a book about duelling in a room called the Artefact room. It was a room where many things of different sorts and origin ended up. None of the students really knew how the things got there, but the Professors or other staff of the school didn't close it off, or punish people who used the room. So there couldn't be anything wrong with it. Lucky for Ben, because he liked to hide there when something scared him.

The book thy found about duelling described the different sorts of spells that could be used, countering spells, stance in the duel, proper courtesy of a duel, and many things the three didn't understand or need. Talon and Rowan had read the whole book each, and felt confident about the upcoming duel. All that was left was to master the spell Rictusempra, and decide who would duel Merula.

«Now class, I expect that you can make a working Cure for Boils potion. You should be able to, if you have paid attention in class, and are not completly incompetant.»

Snape was, as usual, grumpy, mean, and strict. It was the last class of the day for the first year Rawenclaws and Hufflepuffs, who had Potions class together. It was only last week that Snape had taught them how to make Cure for Boils potion, and now he expected them to be able to make a potent one themselves. 

Some of the class seemed to get nervous by this. Actually, it was the whole class, who seemed to get nervous by this. Even Rowan, who was ahead of the rest of the class already. But, even thought nervous, the whole class quickly started to find the ingredients they needed for the potion. They only had a limited time to make it, after all.

Talon found what he needed to make the potion, and began doing what was written in his potions book. Adding the ingredients at the exact time that was recommended, and making sure the temperature was correct.

At the end of the class, some of the students paniced. Which resulted in some of them failing. One of the hufflepuff girls, with spikey pink hair, who Talon think was named Tonks, managed to drag her couldron with her when she went to get more porcupine quills, and spilled her potion on the floor. 

Talon finished his potion, and was confident that it would be acceptable by Snape's standards. He took it of the fire, and checked that it was alright, right before Snape began to walk around and check everyone's potions. Snape did not look pleased as he checked the results.

«How did it go, Rowan,» whispered Talon to his best friend.

«I think it is good,» replied the black-haired girl. «How about yours?»

«It is-» Talon was cut of by a sudden bubbling noise coming from his couldron. Then it began to shake. Talon got to his feet, and was about to check what it was, but before he could, the couldron cracked in two pieces, splashing his potion all over the table, floor, and students at his table.

And to top it of, Snape had just arrived to check their potions. «Well, well, well,» he said. «What have we here? A cracked couldron, and potion all over the table and floor. Obviously, someone didn't pay attention, and ignored their book.»

«Let this be a lesson to all you other students,» Snape was now speaking to the whole class. «Pay attention in class, follow instructions, and don't add things you have no clue what will do to your potion, as mister Farley did with Bulbadox Powder here.» Snape was the only Professor that used Talon's family-name, though he didn't speak directly to Talon often, so not many of the other students had heard the name. 

«You will remain after class, and clean this up,» sneered Snape to Talon. «And I expect a 500 word paper on Bulbadox Powder before your next lesson in Potions.»

Talon was left dumbfounded. He had followed the recipe to the letter, and done exactly what Snape had told them. And he hadn't even touched Bulbadox Powder. So how this had happened was a big mystery to him.

«Well, class,» said Snape after he was done with checking the potions. «It seems that only miss Haywood's Cure for Boils met my expectations. The rest of you will have to write a paper on Cure for Boils to next lesson. Class dismissed. Except for you, Farley.»

There was no surprise that Panny Haywood made the Cure for Boils perfectly. She was the best student in Potions, and the only student not in Slytherin that Snape didn't despise. She was also the most popular student of the first years, even being popular among the second, and some of the third year students. Always when Talon saw her, she was surounded by a flock of students. And she knew all the gossip and everything that happened around Hogwarts.

Talon cleaned up the spilled potion from the table and floor, though his robes were still drenched. After barely being dismissed by Snape, Talon walked out of the classroom, to change into some other clothes, and dry his robes. But he was met by someone he did not expect right outside the classroom. Merula Snyde.

«There you finally are, Farley,» said the Slytherin witch. «I was beginning to think Snape would keep you there all night. Did you enjoy the Bulbadox Powder?» Then she proceeded to laugh.

«It was you who did that?» asked Talon. «How? You weren't even in the class?»

«I hid some in your couldron before the class,» replied Merula triumphantly. «Have fun with your punishment from Snape.» With that, she walked off, leaving Talon standing there angry.

Rowan was waiting for Talon in the Rawenclaw common room. It had gotten late, so there were only a few other students left there when Talon arrived.

«There you are,» exclaimed Rowan. «What took so long?»

«It was Merula,» said Talon. «Merula sabotaged my potion. She told me herself after I leftthe classroom.»

«What? How? Nevermind how, why?» 

«I don't know, to bully me, maybe.» Talon sat down in one of the chairs. The other Rawenclaws on the common room had now gathered around him.

«It was Merula who made the potion drench your robes?» asked one of the other first year boys, Andre Egwu. «What are you going to do about it, Talon?»

«Rowan, didn't Ben say that Flitwick was an old duelling champion?» asked Talon. «I will ask him to teach me how to duel. Then, Merula will get what she deserves.»

«Illigal duelling? Damn, I like what I'm hearing,» said Andre. «Want me to spread the word that Merula Snyde will get a taste of her own medicine?»

«We don't want it to be too well known,» answered Rowan. «But you can tell it to a few people you trust.»

The next day, after Charms class, Talon and Rowan stayed behind after the other students had left. During the class, they had felt some looks and other signs from some of the other students, which meant that Andre had spread the word.

«Um, Professor Flitwick?» asked Talon. «Can I ask you something?»

«Oh, Talon, I didn't see you there,» said the short Professor. Flitwick was part-goblin, so he was much shorter than even the first year students, so a pile of books had blocked hiw view of Talon and Rowan. «I see miss Khanna has stayed behind with you as well. So, what can I help you two with.»

«We had heard that you were once a duelling champion, Professor, is that true?» asked Rowan.

«Oh, that was many years ago,» answered Flitwick. «But yes, it is true that I was once a champion of duelling. Why do you ask?»

«Well, you see Professor,» started Talon. «We have read about duelling, and thought it sounded fun. So we were wondering if you could teach us how to do it properly.»

Flitwick stood silent in thought for some seconds. «Duelling is not something to be taken lightly, Talon,» he finally said. «It can be really dangerous, and it is not often we let first year students participate in such activities. Is there any special reason you want to learn how to duel.»

Rowan and Talon looked at each other. «Just for fun, Professor,» lied Rowan. «We just want to practice with each other. And we thought that it would be best to ask a previous champion for advice before we tried it.»

«It was clever to coma and ask for advice before just trying it yourselves. Can I trust that it is just for fun and practice that you want to duel?» Both Rowan and Talon nodded. «Very well then, I will teach you the basics of duelling. But first, do you know any spells that can be used for duelling?»

«We know Rictusempra, Professor,» answered Talon. «Ben Copper taught us.»

«It is no surpirse that Ben was able to teach you Rictusempra. He is one of the best students I have had in a long time. Anyway, you should know more than that one spell before you can duel. I will teach you the Disarming Charm, 'Expelliarmus'. It is used to disarm your opponent, thus neutralizing them.»

Then, Flitwick began teaching them the charm. For a couple days, Talon and Rowan stayed after class to train with Flitwick, until they had learned the charm. Now, they were ready to face Merula.

The courtyard was filled with students. It was a sunny day, so it wasn't unusual for the students to be outside to study, socialize or just enjoy the autumn weather. It was a small breeze in the air, but not yet cold.

Talon, Rowan and Ben entered the courtyard together, intent on finally ending Merula's reign of bullying. Andre had spread the word, so the trio got a few looks from the students that knew what was about to happen. 

«Do you see her?» asked Talon, as he looked around.

«Over there!» Rowan pointed towards the opposite side of the courtyard. Merula was there, bussy bullying two first year Hufflepuffs. The trio quickly made their way over to her. And as they did, all the students moved away, almost like they feared the trio. It seemed weird, but Talon only had his focus on the duel that was about to start.

«Merula!» shouted Talon when they were some feet away from her.

It almost seemed like Merula had anticipated this. She slowly turned around to look at Talon, wand in hand, just like him.

«Well, well, if it isn't Talon Farley,» she said. «Come to admit that I am stronger than the brother of this school's biggest trouble-maker?»

Now, Talon was shocked. Merula had just revealed to all the students that he was the brother of Jacob. But they didn't seem to react too strongly to it. They looked just like before, when they moved away from Talon, Rowan and Ben.

«Don't look so surprised now, Farley,» continued Merula. «I told all the students here about your brother before you arrived here in the courtyard. And I knew that you were planning on duelling me all along. I just wanted to make it more interesting.»

Talon was petrified. How had Merula found out that they planned on duelling her? And what would happen now that the rest of the students knew?

«Well, I'm sure your parents would be proud of you right now, Snyde!» Rowan had stepped up right beside Talon, and was speaking loudly. «Death Eaters in Azkaban like them would like their daughter to bully and scheme, like you do.»

Now, it was Merula who looked shocked. In fact, all the students looked shocked by this. Even Talon. When had Rowan found out about this?

«What do y...» stuttered Merula. «Wh... How do you know about that?» She looked furious now. «FLIPENDO!»

Talon managed to push Rowan out of the way of the spell. Then, he took up his stance to face her, and held his wand ready. «Rictusempra,» he said.

Merula began to giggle as it hit. Talon hadn't managed to completly focus on it, so the effect wasn't the strongest. «Flipendo,» countered Merula with once she cought her breath.

Merula wasn't her most focused either, so her spell only pushed Talon back a bit. He looked at Rowan, and she nodded as they locked eyes. From around, he could here some of the students shout his name and cheer. It seemed they would rather have the brother of an earlier trouble-maker, than a bully.

«Expelliarmus!» shouted Talon. Merula's wand flew out of her hand, and landed a few feet behind her. She looked utterly shocked now. «What the?» she stuttered. «How do you know that spell?»

«That is something I would like to know as well.» The cold voice of Snape was heard from the onlooking crowd of students. In the midst of them was the Potions Professor, and he was making his way towards them. Once out of the crowd of students, Professor Flitwick came to view beside him.

«What is the meaning of this, Farley?» asked Snape. «First, you spill your potion all over the classroom. And now, we find you in the midst of an illigal duel against a student from my house. This can only be punished by expulsion.»

«Now Snape,» countered Flitwick. «Don't be so quick to give out punishment. We don't know the full story here. First of all, who threw the first spell?»

«MERULA,» said the whole crowd.

«I see,» said Flitwick. «Well, no-one came to harm in this duel. Are you still sure that your severe punishment is in order, Severus?»

Snape gritted his teeth, and proceeded to speeak with clenched teeth. «You are right, Filius. Instead, All four of you involved will lose thirty house points each.»

«Very well, then,» said Flitwick. «Now, if I remember correctly, we have a more pressing matter to concern us with, Severus. About what Filch told us.»

With that, they left. And as the crowd of students dispersed, Merula was nowhere to be seen.

«We did it Talon,» cheered Rowan. «You actually defeated Merula in that duel. I'm sure she won't be so eager to pick a fight anymore. Should we go celebrate?»

«You two go on ahead,» answered Talon. «I'll catch up with you.» After Rowan and Ben had left, Talon picked up a piece of parchment that laid on the ground. When the crowd of students left earlier, he had seen it been dropped intentionaly.

'Meet me in the clocktower', was written on the parchment.


	6. A new Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon finds the person who left him a note after his duel With Merula, and is surprised when he does. But the surprise ends up being a good one, as he gets to know what will be a New friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been way too long since I updated this story. Things have happened, which has taken from the time I could Write, and I suffered writers Block for some time. This wasn't the most exciting Chapter to Write, but I felt that it needed to be included. Anyway, I'm pretty sure the next chapers will be more fun to both read and Write.

Penny Haywood meets in the clocktower

The clocktower seemed empty, which wasn't unusual, as Talon made his way up the stairs of the tower. As he did, he was wondering who had dropped the note that told him to come here, and why. It was just after he had won over Merula in a duel, so it could just be a student who wanted to congratulate him. But then again, that student could just have done so in the courtyard.

Talon reached the second floor of the clocktower, and saw a person standing in front of a window, facing away from Talon. As soon as Talon's eyes had adjusted to the light of the room, he could clearly see who it was, despite not having seen her face. The yellow color on her robes, signaling that she was a Hufflepuff, and the long, blond hair, some of it tied together at the back of her head, and some of it in two braids on either side of her head. There was no mistaking it: it was Penny Haywood who had asked Talon to come here.

Talon walked towards here, but waited for her to take the word first. Which she didn't hesitate to do. «Talon, I'm glad you came,» she said as she turned around. «I wasn't sure you would find the note, or know it was for you. How are you»

«Um, I'm fine,» answered Talon awkwardly. «Thanks for asking. But why did you ask me to come here?»

«First of all, I wanted to thank you for duelling Merula.» She was very enthusiastic in the way she spoke. «Someone needed to put her in her place. And the duel was pretty awesome. I'm sure everyone here at Hogwarts can agree. Second of all, I wanted to let you know that if you need any help some time, you just have to ask.»

Penny then took a few steps toward Talon. «And one more thing,» she said. «I want to be your friend.»

Talon was not prepared for this. He didn't know what he had expected when he came up in this tower, but not this.

«You want to be my friend?» aske Talon in disbelief, to which Penny nodded. «But you're Penny Haywood, the most popular girl in our year,» continued Talon. «I'm just the unpopular brother of the guy who put the whole school in danger, and was expelled. Everyone wants to be your friend, so why do you want to be friends with me?»

«Are you joking?» asked Penny, still as enthusiastic. «You just defeated Merula Snyde in a duel, before Halloween in your first year here. That is amazing. And you seem like a really good friend towards Ben and Rowan. So I'd be a fool to not want to be your friend, too.» She reached out her hand to Talon. «Plus, from what I hear, after your duel with Merula, your popularity will only increase.» 

«Alright, Penny,» answered Talon, and shook her hand. «I'll gladly be your friend. But shouldn't we get to know each other a bit better first?»

«Of course,» smiled Penny. «Come on, we can talk over lunch in the Great Hall.» She took his hand, and pulled him with her down the stairs, towards the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was filled with people, though far from full. Penny and Talon found a place to sit near the top of the Rawenclaw table, close to a pile of sandwhiches. They sat down, and took a sandwhich each. 

«So, what would you like to know, Talon?» asked Penny, before taking a bite of her sandwhich. 

«How about we start with some general facts about each other?» proposed Talon. «Like where you come from, some interests, and family and what you did before starting here?»

«Alright,» answered Penny after swallowing the sandwhich bite she had in her mouth. «Let's see, I come from London, where I've lived most of my life, except for a period when we lived in Wigtown. I live with my father, who is a muggle, my mother and my little sister, Beatrice. I've always been fascinated by potions, but I guess you knew that. But I also love quidditch, ever since I lived in wigtown, and watched the Wigtown Wanderers play.» She took another bite of her sandwich. «But what about you, Talon?»

Talon had, up until now, only sat there and listened intentivly to Penny, and eaten sandwiches. He put down the sandwich, before starting to tell her about himself. «Well, I've always lived on the countryside, in Exmoor. I lived there with only my mother, and-» He abbruptly stopped himself. «My father is traveling around a lot, visiting witches and wizards in other countries,» he continued, in a slightly different tone. «As to interests, I have always liked to read. I also liked to be in the natura around where i live.»

«Your father is traveling to other wizard families?» asked Penny interestingly. «I have never heard of someone having a job like that. Does that mean you're a pure-blood, since your mother is taking care of you, while your father is out?»

«Yes, I am technically a pure-blood, even though I have ancestors who were muggles. And I don't care much about my blood status, unlike some other pure-blooded families. But tell me...»

They continued to talk, and learn about each for a while, until Penny suddenly stood up.

«It has been very fun to sit and talk with you, but I have to go now,» said Penny. «I'm in the Hallowe'en Decoration Commitee, and we have a meeting that starts soon. See you later, Talon.»

«Oh, that's right, Halloween is in only a week,» exclaimed Talon. «I had almost forgot. I'm sure you will do a great job decorating for it. See you later, Penny»


End file.
